Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to enterprise security, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing location based security controls on mobile devices within a defined area (e.g., office premises).
Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of mobile devices has allowed users to be accessible for communication while actively moving about, in office premises, around campuses and even across large geographic areas. Common examples of mobile devices include mobile telephone stations or smart phones as well as various portable computer devices having wireless connectivity (e.g. netbooks or laptops). With the advent of IT consumerization, businesses are unable to prevent employees from bringing personal portable mobile devices to the workplace. Likewise, it is also difficult for educational institutions to prohibit the use of personal devices in their premises.
The devices used by employees may be used for accessing applications or websites that are unrelated to their work (e.g., social media, games), which may hinder their productivity at the workplace. Further some application or websites (e.g., personal email) can also be used for data leakage, in case an employee wants to steal or misuse confidential or proprietary information. To avoid such instances, typically enterprises or institutions may come up with a security policy. For example, an enterprise may have a guideline under which its personnel may be prohibited from using certain applications from the devices inside the premises. However, there is no way to enforce this, particularly on mobile devices such as tablet computers, laptops, and smartphones. Accordingly, there remains a need for providing location based security controls on mobile devices.